A New World, A New Journey
by Sky Hooves
Summary: I always wanted to go on a Pokemon Journey. Like any other Pokemon Fan in the world. Well, my dream came true... just a bit differently. My first story. I hope you enjoy it and give me feedback what you think. Human turned Pokemon story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Pokemon Journey**

The Grand Canyon. A really beautiful place. And a perfect place to catch a new Pokemon!

It was one month after the release of the newest Pokemon Game called "Pokemon Go!". I was one of the first to got the new game and decided to travel around the world to find the different Pokemon and train them to become the strongest team!

... even I think that sounds a bit too nerdy.

Whatever. Today I was in America and visiting the grand canyon. I always wanted to go to America anyways and when I can get a few new Pokemon from this visit it's just better.

I held my Phone up and searched with the camera the surrounding area for any hiding Pokemon.

I heard something approaching me from behind, and as I looked, I saw through my Phone camera a Ninetales walking to the edge of the cliff and sitting down with a somehow concentrated look. I never saw any other Pokemon doing something like that. They normally just jump up and you can decide to fight or run away.

I lowered my Phone and looked back up.

...The Ninetales was still sitting there...

I blinked... then blinked again... then I looked to my right, left, up, behind me, back in front of me and then pinched my arm. It hurt.

"Ok." I thought to myself, "I can feel the pain. That would mean I'm not dreaming and there is really a Ninetales sitting at the edge of the cliff. A real one. Not from the game."

I looked once more around, then I took a small step towards the Ninetales.

It sat maybe 10 meter away from me and didn't seem to notice me. I took another step and another step until I was maybe 5 meter away. As I was about to take another step, I saw his ear flicker in my direction and I heard a voice in my head.

 _"That's close enough, Human."_

I wanted to look around to see where this voice was coming from but remembered that some Ninetales could use telepathy.

I concentrated my thoughts and begun to speak in my head:

 _"Hello. Who are you?"_

The Ninetales moved his head in my direction and looked at me with what I assume to be surprise. It maybe doesn't expected me to just talk in my head or this kind of response.

 _"Interesting... any other Human I have tried to talk to like that thought he was going crazy and run away... who are you?"_ came the same voice from before.

I smiled, being a little proud that my theory was right and answered:

 _"I'm pretty sure I asked first. But I will still answer your question. My name is Nils Kiener."_

 _"Hmm... you speak differently from the other Humans I have seen so far. Are you not native to this land as well?"_

 _"Well, I come from a land called Germany. My English is not really the best, but It's enough to ask for the toilet."_

I saw a small smile on the Ninetales face, which soon vanished.

 _"I think it's only fair when I introduce myself to you. My name is Luna and I'm known as a Ninetales. But I think you already know this part, am I right?"_

 _"Except for the name, yes. I know what you are. Ninetales, a Fire Pokemon. The final evolved form of Vulpix. It is said you curse everyone who touches your tail... but I'm not sure if that last part is true since there are normally no real Pokemon in this world."_

I explained via Telepathy. Luna smiled a and gave me a small nod.

 _"That is correct so far. And yes, everyone who touches my tail is getting cursed. But I have no real control over it. It's more like an instinct you can't stop."_

I sat done on the ground where I stood and let out a sigh.

 _"You know, that's maybe the craziest situation I have ever been in, but I don't seem to freak out. That's a little weird. I always told myself I wouldn't freak out in a situation like that, but I never thought I would be this calm."_

 _"Do you prefer to freak out and scream like a maniac?"_

 _"No no. What I mean is, I sit here and have a conversation with a fucking REAL Pokemon. That's the dream of every Pokemon nerd in the world. And I sit here like I have a chat with a friend."_

 _"I think you are just more able to collect your thoughts and think about situation reasonable then others. I can sense your excitement about meeting and talking with me, but you make sure you keep it under control and don't let it overwhelm you. That's why you didn't just run up to me. Instead you did make sure I would notice you first."_

 _"Let's change the topic. If it's not too much to ask, what are you doing here? I mean in this world."_

She looked back over the Canyon with a small frown on her face.

 _"Well, it's actually an accident that I'm here. You see, Dialga and Palkia are always fighting against each other. Normally they would fight in another dimension to not damage our world. But sometimes they fall in our world and don't stop fighting. Their battlefield was near my dent and as their attacks collided, it opened a portal to this world and I was just sucked in and landed here. Now I wait for an friend to bring me back."_

"Hmm..." I thought to myself. "There are not many Pokemon who could do something like that. Only another Legendary would have this much power. When you can believe the FanFictions and Mystery Dungeon games, there are actually a lot of Legendarys who could do this... The Lake Trio, Mew, Arceus, Celebi, Jirachi..."

 _"How long have you been here?"_ I asked.

 _"It's now 2 weeks. You are the first one who actually talked to me since I came here."_

 _"I don't want to crush your hopes or anything, but are your sure your friend will come? Or will even appear around this area?"_

 _"I have actually already talked to her and she said she will come today and bring me back."_

 _"Good to hear. Would you mind if I stay? I would like to see this friend of yours, if that's ok. And it wouldn't be so lonely to wait alone."_

She looked a bit surprised at me and asks: _"Are you sure? It could be a few hours before she comes. I wouldn't like to keep you from going somewhere else."_

 _"That's ok. It's like a little Adventure for me to meet real Pokemon. And I think it's safer when I stay with you in case someone sees you and is not so 'collected' as I am."_

She smiled, walked over to me and lightly licked my cheek. I looked a bit perplexed at this gesture and she chuckled a bit.

 _"Don't worry. That's just a way to say thank you for keeping me company."_

I smiled and pet her on the head.

 _"Thank you too."_

She seemed to like it and I continued for a while. We just sat there and watched over the Grand Canyon.

The sun was already setting as suddenly an earthquake shook the ground. Luna and I jumped to our feet/paws and took a few steps back from the edge. As we thought it was over, the ground broke between Luna and me and her side fell down. She cried out as she lost halt she fell with the ground.

I jumped forward and tried to grab her.

I got hold of one of her tails.

I stopped her fall and she just dangled there for a moment before she opened her eyes. She looked down with relief which switched to horror as she saw I was holding her by her tail.

 _"What are you doing!? Let go you idiot!"_ she screamed in my head. I winced but didn't let go.

"I will not let you die!" I screamed back with my real voice.

 _"But when you grab my tail...!"_

"Yes, yes. I will get cursed. Could we talk about this after you are saved?" I interrupted her.

There was suddenly a pink ball floating towards us.

I looked up and saw the pink ball vanish. And instead there was a... pink cat? Oh wait. That's Mew!

Mew and I looked each other in the eyes. I looked with shock and she with curiosity.

"Um... hello?" I greeted her intelligently.

The Pink Fluffy Cat giggled and flew around me and seemed to examine me. She flew back in front of me, this time upside down.

 _"I think you will be a cute Pokemon."_ she said telepathically.

I blinked. I don't really understood what she said. But we had more important matters at hand. Literally.

"... Thanks? But I think we have in the moment more important problems. And it hangs on a 'tail' so to speak." I said, not bothering to answer in my head.

I looked back down and saw Luna looking with a scowl at Mew.

 _"Funny. But I would really like to go back home now."_

 _"Alright. Don't get a knot in your tail. Hihihi."_ Giggled Mew.

Suddenly, there was another earthquake and now the part where I was lying on broke away. Luna and I fall both to the ground and screamed.

I saw Mews hands glow, then a blending light and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke with a gasp for air. I didn't know where I was or how I got here. I looked around and found myself in a room, similar to a Hospital-Room. I was lying on a soft bed and was covered in a white blanket.

My head hurts and I held him in my hands. But something doesn't feel right...

I touched over my face and noticed something green under my eyes. I tried to touch it, but my movement stopped as I saw the green appendage with the three smaller appendages hanging on it.

I thought about moving my fingers to a fist... and the three green fingers moved into a fist...

Does your five finger hand ever turned into a green three finger hand? No? I can tell you: It feels FUCKING weird!

I throw the blanket aside and looked over the rest of my body. Who has changed dramatically.

The rest of my body has changed to the same green as my arms and hands. The belly was red and my tail was a darker green.

Even on my feet where only three... wait a minute...

"I HAVE A TAIL!?" I yelled. and stood on all four as I looked at my tail. I don't know how, but I could move him easily.

The door to the room opened and a weird pink creature walked in. It was nearly double my size and wore a white apron and a white hat with a red cross on it.

"Dear. Are you alright? I heard a scream and come as fast as possible." said the creature with a soft female voice.

I could only blink as I recognized this creature as the Pokemon Audino... a Pokemon that just talked...

"WAAAH!" I screamed more and began to panic. I crawled away from her and was with my back to the wall as she was approaching me.

"Stay back! You aren't real! You can't be real!" I yelled in my panic.

The Audino was shocked to hear me yelling like that and stopped.

"Dear, I don't know what happened to you, but I promise you that you're safe here." Explained the Audino with a small smile on her face.

As I heard her speaking again, I panicked more. I jumped from the bed and run through the door.

I heard the Audino yelling for me to 'wait' and they want to 'help me'.

I don't know what's going on here, but I will definitely not wait.

I run into a big lobby and looked around. I saw people walking around with more Pokemon by their side.

I heard the Audino coming from the direction I came from. She again yelled for me to wait. I saw a desk with a (compared to my size) tall woman with pink hair, a pink dress and white apron standing behind it. She looked over to me and seemed to understand the situation.

"Please wait! You are not fully healed yet!" come the voice of the woman I now identified as Nurse Joey.

What the heck is going on here? I don't really had time to think about it, as I turned around and saw the Audino running to me. I started to run through the lobby to the big glass doors, who are hopefully the exit.

"Someone please stop this Treecko!" yelled nurse Joey to the Trainers. Some of them trying to catch me with their hands but I just jumped over them and used them as steppingstone to jump higher. I didn't even realized what I was doing. I just dodged the Trainers and the Pokemon who tried to stop me. Some of them asking 'why I try to run' or 'we are not going to hurt you'.

I didn't listened to them and just run to my goal. The glass doors opened and I run outside. Some of the Trainers followed me outside and still trying to catch me. Some even throw Pókeballs in my direction.

I looked around and saw a forest in front of the Pokemoncenter and run right into it.

I run as fast as I could and after, what felt like hours of running, I stopped to catch my breath. I looked around and jumped into a small bush to hide. I don't think anyone was following me and I leaned a bit back against a tree. After a few minutes I decided to risk going out of my hiding spot and walked into a clearing with a small pond. I looked around to make sure I was alone and make my way to the water and looked at it.

I never saw water that was so clear. I could even look to the ground.

I even saw my own reflection. At least... I think that's my reflection. I saw a green gecko looking back at me. He had big, yellow eyes with reptilian like irises. The red of my belly goes straight up to the underside of my mouth. I opened my mouth and saw that even my teeth have changed. They look more like for vegetables.

I shook my head and threw some water in my face.

"Ok. Keep calm. There is surely a reasonable explanation why I'm a Treecko and, as it looks like, I'm in the Pokemon World..." I started to talk to myself. I do this often when I'm nervous.

I sat on the edge of the pond and tried to remember what happened before I woke up as a Pokemon in the Pokemon Center.

After some moments, I remembered. I was talking with a Ninetales. Luna. Then there was this Earthquake and I saved her by grabbing her tail. Mew appeared and said something, which now makes sense. She said _'I think you will be a cute Pokemon'_. Then I lost my halt and fall together with Luna. Mew's paws started to glow and then... I woke up as a Treecko.

Is it that what she meant? The curse from grabbing Luna's tail transformed me into a Pokemon, a Treecko to be precise, and Mew used her power to not only bring Luna back to her world, but I seem to have fallen though the same portal and landed in this world.

But where am I? And why weren't Luna or Mew with me?

Maybe the portal was not strong enough and I got out to early... or to late...

What am I going to do now? I'm a human turned Treecko in a world I only know from Games and Animes. I don't know how accurate my knowledge is or if it will even help at all.

"*Sigh*... what am I going to do now?"

"Well, you could firstly come back to the Pokemon Center to make sure you are fully recovered." come a female voice from behind me.

"AAAAAAH!" I screamed and jumped a bit.

I whirled around and saw a Braixen standing there.

 _"Another Fire Fox Pokemon..."_ I thought to myself. _"Will that be a trend now?"_

"Couldn't you warn me before you suddenly appear behind me?" I asked a bit irritated.

"I wasn't really silent as I walked up to you. You just ignored your surroundings. That's really dangerous for a wild Pokemon like you." She explained to me.

I was about to tell her I wasn't really a Pokemon. but then I thought if I really should tell the truth. She will think I'm crazy... ok, I AM crazy, but that's beside the point.

Whatever: "I'm rather new to all this. I don't even know how to use attacks... or what attacks I even know."

She looked perplexed and asked: "Are you a hatchling or something?"

"No. I'm actually 26 years old." I answered.

"... How could you survive this long without knowing how to use any attacks?" she asked, now even more confused as before.

"It was rather Peaceful where I come from. You didn't need to worry much that someone would kill you."

"Is that why you run from the Pokemon Center? Because you where scared and in a unfamiliar place?"

"Something like that. There is more to it, but I'm not going to tell you. Because when I tell you, you will think I'm crazy."

"Why would I think that? When you tell the truth I will believe you." She said. Trying to encourage me to tell her my story.

I sat done again and rubbed my face with my hand. I still try to get used to this new feeling of my hand and face.

"I don't really want to tell my life story to someone I just meet. How about we Introduce ourselves first?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"We maybe should have done this first." Said the Braixen. "Very well, my name is Kitsune."

"Kitsune?" I asked.

"That's what my Trainer calls me. I like the name and decided to keep it."

"Fair enough." I said and stand up, bowed a bit like a butler and said: "Allow me to introduce myself then. My name is Nils. To your service, Milady"

As I looked back up, I could see a her cheeks turning a little red. Maybe she never meet someone who introduced himself so formally.

 _"That was maybe a bit too much."_ I thought to myself.

"So..." I said, trying to change the subject again, "does your Trainer ordered you to get me back to the Pokemon Center?"

She scratched embarrassed with a paw behind her head and said: "...yes. He was the one who found you passed out in some kind of crater. It looked like you got hit by the full blast of a Hyper Beam."

My eyes widened at this. I'm pretty sure I wasn't attacked. So what happened to me, after I fell through the Portal?

There was suddenly an Explosion of Water in the Pond and something jumped out of it.

Out of instinct (I think it was instinct) I rolled to the side and avoided an attack from a blue creature with a big red bulb on his chest. It was a Toxicroak.

"Not bad. There are not many who could avoid my attack like that." Said the Toxicroak with a very masculine voice.

"And WHY are you attacking me?" I asked as I stand back up.

"This is my Pond. And you are trespassing my Territory. For that, I have to punish you two."

"Is there any way for us to get out of here without a fight?" I asked hopefully. I was pretty sure I couldn't win a fight with him.

I barely dodged another attack from him.

"No. Not really." he said with a smirk.

"Come on! Can't we talk about this?" I was now really a fright. I don't want to battle him.

Kitsune got in front of me. Her eyes locked on the Toxicroak. "I don't think talking will help us here. Stay behind me. I can handle him."

I looked at Kitsune and back to the Toxicroak. I wanted to help, but I would only get in the way.

I growled a bit but took a few steps back. "Good luck." I said. She grinned at me and got in a fighting stance.

Toxicroak did the first move.

He yelled "Mud Bomb!" and he shoot balls of mud from his mouth at Kitsune.

Kitsune countered with "Ember!". The both attacks hit in the middle and negated each other. The explosion created a small cloud of dust.

Toxicorak comes jumping out from the cloud and used "Feint Attack!".

Kitsune got a direct hit and was thrown back. She was clearly damaged, but could still fight.

Toxicroak didn't give her time to attack and yelled "Astonish!" And screamed in a high pitched tone.

Even I was effected by it and tried to cover my ears... which took a while for me to find them.

Kitsune was able to get up and was surrounded by flames. She yelled "Nitro Charge!" and stormed directly at Toxicroak. He got hit and fell to the ground.

Kitsune pointed her magic wand at him and used "Psybeam!". I saw Toxicroak smile and his body was surrounded by some kind of orange energy.

"No! Wait!" I yelled. Knowing what he was planning. But it was too late.

The attack hit him hard and another dust cloud covered him up.

"Don't worry, Nils. The fight is over. I don't think he will recover from that attack." She said. But I just run up to her, as I saw a figure jumping from the dust cloud and running directly at her.

Toxicroaks body glowed orange was about to hit Kitsune with his "Revenge!" attack. Which caused the double damage when the user got hit by an opponent's attack before. That's why he let himself hit from her attack earlier. He used her energy against her.

I couldn't reach her in time and just saw how she got hit from Toxicroaks attack and thrown against a tree, falling down unconscious.

"You put up a good fight, but I win." He said and moved towards her.

I run up to her and lightly shook her body.

"Come on, Kitsune! Wake up! We need to get out of here!" I tried to wake her up.

Toxicroak stood in front of us and the sting on his hand glowed purple. He was using "Poison Jab!".

Without thinking, I jumped in front of her and took the attack.

I fell to the ground. My chest was hurting. I could feel the blood pulsing. Is that what Poison feels like? That hit must have lowered my 'HP'. I feel my body getting numb...

The Toxicroak stood there. First perplexed, then smiled wickedly. "I actually wanted to save you for last. But when you insist..." He couldn't say more, as suddenly a "Flamethrower!" hit him in side of his face and throw him away from us.

I looked up and saw Kitsune standing with a really angry look over the Toxicroak.

Her eyes were glowing and she used her "Iron Tail!" to throw him further away. Another "Psybeam!" and the Toxicroak lost his conscious.

Kitsune turned to me and was shocked at the wound at my chest. She run over to me and held me in her arms. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." She said.

We heard bushes rustle and a Human walked in the clearing. He wore blue jeans and a blue jacket with white lines. I actually think I know him from somewhere...

"Calem!" yelled Kitsune to the Human. My eyes widened and I now remembered where I have seen him before. He was one of the heroes you could choose from in Pokemon X/Y. And he really looked like him.

"Please! Calem! You have to help him!" pleaded Kitsune.

Calem looked to me and inspected my wound. He looked sadly to Kitsune and said: "That looks really bad. I don't know if he will make it to the Pokemon Center."

Kitsune had tears in her eyes. Then, she looked like she had an idea. She pointed frantically at her Trainers bag.

Calem looked at where she was pointing and seems to get what she was trying to say.

He searched in his bag for something. As he took his Hand out again, he was holding a Heal Ball.

My eyes widened a bit more as I understood what he was going to do. He wanted to capture me, so the Ball would heal me.

"Are you sure, Kitsune?" Asked Calem. "When I do this, there is no way back."

Kitsune nodded her head.

The fear must have been clear seen on my face _."What does he mean with 'No way back?'"_ I thought, already unable to speak thanks to the poison.

Kitsune saw my fear and cooed at me "Shhh... I'm sorry, but that's the only way we can help you. I promise it will not hurt."

I tried to protest, but Calem already touched my head with the Ball. I started to glow red and could feel my conscious leaving me...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luna paced in her Cave from one side to the other. She really hoped Mew would have some good news when she gets back.

After they came out of the Portal, Luna noticed that Nils was not with them. He lost his grip on her tail as he was transformed into a Pokemon.

She still could hear his pained screams as his body changed to that of a Pokemon. But she couldn't see in what Pokemon he was transformed into.

What if he was now an Ekans? Or a Grimer? What if he turned into a little bird or bug Pokemon? He would be easy prey for every predator!

The image of him being attacked and eaten by another Pokemon make her feeling sick. Even thought she herself gets out to hunt for meat regularly.

The was a flash of a pink light behind her and she turned around to see Mew floating there. She had a worried expression on her face as she hovered a bit closer to Luna.

"Mew? What happened? Did you find him? Is Nils alright?" Luna asked in panic by the expression of Mew's face.

Mew got now a little smile on her face and started explaining: "He is alright in the moment. But I think the morning will be rather shocking for him."

Luna sighed in relief at these news. "So... what happened? Why was he separated from us doing the way?"

Mew rubbed the back of her head and said: "Well, as you two fall from the cliff, I hadn't really time to stabilize the way. We were lucky that we landed this near your den."

Luna sat there and absorbed every word from Mew.

The Pink, floating Kitty continued: "He landed in the Kalos region. Nearby Santalune City and was taken to the Pokemon Center by a Trainer."

Luna stared shocked at Mew.

"Kalos region? We are in Hoenn! How do we get him here? And what do you mean he was taken to the Pokemon Center by a Trainer? Was he captured?"

"LUNA!" Cried Mew and silenced the Ninetales. "Calm down! Yes, he is in the Kalos Region, but we can get him once I had some time to rest and regain my power. Yes, the Trainer captured him after he was injured by saving one of the Trainer's Pokemon but he is alright now."

Luna sighed in relief. At least he was in a save location. And when he is with a Trainer, he will be looked after.

"I just hope we can send him back soon. I don't think he wants to stay any longer in this world, or being a Pokemon, as he has to."

Luna noticed Mew was looking around uncomfortably.

"Mew? You can send him back and turn him into a Human again... right?" Luna asked.

"Well... the thing is... you see..." Mew stuttered.

"Wait a minute... are you telling me you can't send him back OR turn him into a Human again?"

"Umm... yes..." Said Mew sadly and looked to the ground.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Luna angry.

Mew flinched at the loud sound and Explained further: "It's because he fell in the portal before I could stabilize it. Then there is the fact he was cursed as he fell through it."

Luna was now less angry and a look of guilty come to her face.

Mew sighed, knowing well Luna would blame herself for it. But she had to still hear it.

"He was cursed to be turned into a Pokemon. A being is always 'Linked' to his original world. But as he started turning into a being from our world on the way here, he lost the connection to his world. Our world... 'adopted' him as a Pokemon. The trace to his original world is gone and even I can't open a portal without knowing which world is his."

Luna was about to speak but Mew held a paw up to stop her.

"And before you ask, I could only find you because I followed your 'trail' to his world. But since you are back here, I will not be able to find it again. And without a connection to his original being, I'm not able to just turn him back. He is now truly a Pokemon of this World."

Luna's ears lied against her head and she whimpered as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"It's my fault... it's all my fault..." she muttered to herself.

Mew gave Luna a hug and said: "Luna... it is not your fault. He knew the risk of what could happen as he touched your Tail and saved your life. He would feel even much worse when he had you allowed to fall. And I think he is much more able to adapt to not only his new body but to this World as well as you give him credit for."

Luna looked Mew in the eyes. The tears where still there but a little less sad.

"We should try to get some sleep. He is in the moment too far away for me to make a stable telepathically connection."

Suggested Mew. Luna nodded in agreement and laid down on the stone floor. All this stressing made her sleepy.

She curled in a comfortable position and Mew got on her back. soon, they both fall asleep.

Meanwhile: Santalune City Pokemon center

In Room 016 stirred a little green Gecko-like creature.

"Groan..."

 _"I must stop to fall unconscious."_ I thought to myself. _"It' can't be healthy..."_

I felt with my left hand around myself and I could feel the soft mattress under my body and the blanked that covered the top half.

As I tried to move my right hand, I could feel something warm squeezing it. I opened my eyes slowly to not be overwhelmed from the light of the sun that shines thought the window.

I looked to my left and saw Kitsune sitting beside my bed with her Head on the bed an one of her paws squeezing my hand. As I shifted a bit more her eyes fluttered open and she saw me awake.

"You are awake!" came her surprised cry and she started to hug me I groaned in pain and she immediately let go of me.

"Sorry, sorry! Does it hurt much? Do you need anything? Some water to drink?"

I got in a bit more comfortable position and saw my torso being bandaged.

I looked to Kitsune and said "No. But thanks. What happened? The last thing I remember is your Trainer coming through the bushes."

The Braixen looked a bit uncomfortable and avoided eye contact with me. Something was definitely wrong...

"Kitsune? What happened?" I asked slowly. Scared by the possible answer.

She sighed and started to explain: "After you were hit by this Toxicroak, I woke up and knocked him out. You were really bad hurt and poisoned. Calem, my trainer, came through the bushes and looked you over."

 _"Ok, so far I remember."_ I thought

"He feared you wouldn't make it to the Center in time and we didn't had any healing potions with us at the time. But then I remembered something..."

She stopped there and I could see she was scared to continue.

I put my right hand on top of her paw which still was holding my left hand. She looked me in the eyes and I assured her with a smile she can continue. She was squeezing my hand a bit tighter and continued.

"Calem had a Heal Ball. It is a..."

"A special kind of Pokeball that Heals the Pokemon when it is captured with it." I interrupted her.

She looked surprised that I know something like that. I think she didn't expected a "Wild" Pokemon to know such things.

My eyes widened as I remembered what had happen. They didn't had any Healing Items so Calem used the Heal Ball.

"He caught me with the Heal Ball..." I whispered and Kitsune cringed and again avoided my gaze. She must think I'm angry with her or something.

"Kitsune. I'm not angry with you. Or Calem. I understand there was no time to look for another Option. You and Calem saved my life. For that, I'm grateful." She looked back at me and I smiled at her.

She had tears in her eyes.

"That's not all..." she said.

I was a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"This Heal Ball... was defect."

"Defect? What do you mean with defect? A bit more detail would be nice." I asked a bit irritated now. I hate it when someone just says two words and expect the other one to understand everything.

She cringed again and explained further.

"When a Pokemon is caught in a Pokeball, It will have some kind of 'bond' with this Ball. It is like a tugging feeling that makes you want to stay near it."

 _"That sounds Kinda dark."_ I thought. _"But it would explain why Pokemon don't just run away from their Trainers."_

"Normally a Trainer has the option to let his Pokemon free by releasing them from the Pokeball. But this Healing Ball doesn't have this option. Which means..."

"I'm stuck with you and Calem..." I finished for her.

"Well... at least until we can find someone who can maybe repair the Ball. But the only ones who could help are in Laverre City. There is the Pokeball Factory for the Kalos Region. When they can repair the Ball, Calem can release you."

I took a deep breath to calm myself. That's really a lot to take in. I got transported to the Pokemon World. Transformed into a Pokemon. Nearly died because of some overgrown frog and now I was captured by a Trainer. But not only any Trainer, it was the Male Protagonist of the X/Y Games... and I didn't even had Breakfast yet.

 _"... my life has gotten weird..."_ I thought after this little Recap.

The door to my room opened and the Audino from last time came in with a tablet that hopefully had my food on it.

"I see, our Patient is finally awake. Are you trying to run again?" Asked the nurse a bit harsh. maybe still annoyed that I run the first time.

Well, sorry for waking up in a unfamiliar body, unfamiliar room and all in all unfamiliar world!

I didn't say that out loud. Don't need them to think I'm crazy... well, more crazy as they probably already think I'm.

I rubbed sheepishly the back of my head and said: "Sorry for that. I was in an unfamiliar situation and didn't know how to react."

The Audinos expression softened and she come over and placed the tablet on the bed. "It's ok. I understand. But really, have you never been in a Pokemon Center before?"

I thought about that: " _I don't think the games are counting..."_

"No. That's my first time." I said.

 _"Like many other new things... how does I use the toilet now?"_ I thought.

The Audino removed the Top of the Tablet and there was some kind of dog bowl with brown cylindrical pellets. They looked like the stuff from the Anime. I wasn't sure If I could eat them, but I was so hungry, I didn't care. I took one of the pellets in my hand and took a bite from it.

It doesn't tasted so bad and I soon had another one in my mouth. Then another and another. As I was eating, Kitsune and the Audino talked with each other. I didn't listened to them and concentrated on the food. It tasted like meat. I would say chicken.

There were just a few pellets left as the door opened again and Calem came in. He looked at me and smiled.

"I see, our newest Team member is feeling better by now." He said.

Kitsune cringed again. Probably still thinking I was mad at her and Calem.

I sighed and looked to her. "Kitsune. It's alright. I'm not mad."

She looked to me and asked: "How can you not be mad? You can't return home until the Pokeball is repaired."

"I'm still far away from home. Hell, It is not even in this Region. I landed here by accident. And until I can find M... a friend of mine, I'm stuck in this Region. I even think it's a good thing I'm part of your team now. Saves me the trouble to survive in an unfamiliar wilderness." I chuckled a bit.

Kitsune had now a smile of her own.

"In this case, let me be the first one to say 'Welcome to the Team'." She said and streched her Hand out. I took it and shook it.

Calem watched the conversation of us and came over. He petted me on the head and said: "Welcome to the team dude. You gave us quiet the scare back in the forest."

I blushed a bit at the petting.

"Well, the nurse said you should be fine enough to walk around. I would like to take you outside with me so you can meet the rest of your fellow Team members."

He said and took me out of the bed. It felt weird being lifted like a child. He placed me on his shoulder and held one hand on my back to prevent me from falling and started walking out of the room.

 _"I wonder what Pokemon he has on his team. I just hope I will get along with them."_ I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention please! I want to make a shout out for Elite Shades story "Adrienne's New Perspective". It's an great story and totally worth a look.**

Chapter 4: The New Team-Member

I sat on Calem's right shoulder as he walked through the Center. I noticed it was easier as I thought to keep my balance while sitting on a shoulder that moved.

 _"I wonder what else I'm able to do. Would have been helpful against this overgrown frog to know any attacks."_ I thought.

I took a side glance at Calem's face.

 _"Well, since he is my Trainer now, I'm sure he can teach me how to battle properly."_

He seems really happy of me being on his team. Maybe didn't expected to find a Treecko in Kalos.

 _"What am I thinking? I'm not a Pokemon. I'm a Human! I can't battle against other Pokemon. This damn_ _amphibian nearly killed me with just one attack!"_ I thought in sudden panic.

"Is everything alright, Nils? You look scared all of a sudden." Came Kitsune's voice from my right side. She sounded concerned. My inner thought's seems to show on my face.

Kitsune tried to calm me down: "Is it because of meeting the rest of the team? No need to worry. Calem and I just started our Journey and so far, we have only one other Pokemon on the team. I'm sure we all will get along just fine."

Calem noticed my nervous look, too and patted me on the back. "Don't worry, little guy. I promise you, I will take good care of you."

I took a breath and let it out to calm my nerves.

We reached a glass door that opened as we came near it. Outside, I could see was a battlefield on the ground.

Calem placed me on the ground next to Kitsune and got to the edge of the Battlefield. He pulled another Pokeball (a normal red and white one) out and throw it in the air.

"Thumper! Come out and meet our new friend!" Called Calem and the ball Opened. A white light shoot out from it and materialized a Pokemon in front of me.

This was the first time I saw a Pokeball working for real and it looked AWESOME! (You Jealous?)

I wonder how it felt to be inside a Pokeball and to be released. I was sadly unconscious at the time.

Back to the matter at hand.

The Pokemon that came out from the Pokeball was a grey, brown bunny with giant ears. A Bunnelby.

"Let me Official introduce you to your new teammates. You already know Kitsune. She was my starter Pokemon for this Journey. The Bunnelby is called Thumper. He is the second Pokemon I caught on my Journey. Thumper, you remember the Treecko we found in this crater? Well, he is now part of our team." Calem introduced and explained.

Thumper looked at me and then come over and held one of his ears out to me.

"Nice to meet you, Treecko. I'm Thumper." he said in a happy tone.

I took his ear in my hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Thumper. I'm Treecko. The new guy."

After the hand/ear shake, Calem came over again and kneeled down in front of me. He was still a bit taller as me.

"Welcome to the team Treecko. I hope you are Ok with me being your Trainer. I know the circumstances for your Capture were not the most normal ones, but I hope we will get along."

He held his hand out to me and I thought for a moment. _"It's true he didn't caught me the normal way. But on the other hand is my whole situation not normal. And I think it would be safer when I have someone to 'take care' of me. Even when I have to battle for him. I still don't know which rules this world follows. I should ask Kitsune about this, since she is already evolved, she should know more about how battles work."_

I made my decision. I took his hand and shook it with a smile of my own.

He beamed at my reaction.

"Awesome! Now you just need a nickname. Let me think..."

Kitsune and Thumper came over to me and Kitsune asked: "Are really ok with being a trainers Pokemon? I mean, I'm happy that you will come with us, but aren't you trying to get home?"

I grinned at her and said: "Don't worry. As I said before, I think it's safer when I stay with you guys. And I think my friend will still find me, even when I travel around."

"Thomas? No... Bob? No... Alvin? No..." Calem listened some names under his breath, but I could still hear some of them.

Thumper looked at me questionable. He seemed to have asked a question, but I didn't heard it.

"Sorry. Did you asked something? I wasn't listening." I told Thumper with a sheepish look.

Thumper waved one of his ears and said: "No problem. I was just asking if you already know we are going to challenge the gym today."

I blinked at this. "No. I didn't know that. But I think it shouldn't be a big problem. So far I know, it's a bug type gym and Kitsune should be able to handle it easily."

They looked perplexed at me and I wondered why. Maybe because I know about the gym.

"How do you know about the gym and what type they are using?" Kitsune asked.

"That's part of the story I don't really feel like sharing right now. Maybe another time." I replied. I'm still unsure if I should tell them about how I got here and how I was once a Human.

Kitsune opened her mouth to say something.

"I GOT IT!" Yelled Calem suddenly and we jumped a bit at his outburst.

He looked to us and said: "Sorry. But I think I find a good name for our newest friend here."

He looked now directly at me and asked: "What do you think about the name Argon?"

To say I was stunned would be an understatement. I never would have thought of him saying the name I created for my Pokemon OC in Mystery Dungeon. He was a Treecko, too.

I came out of by stun and blinked at him. Well, since I'm already a Treecko, I can go by my OC's name, too.

I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Awesome! From now on, you go by the name of Argon!" Calem yelled again and throw his fists in the air.

"Are you sure this is ok for you? I mean, you already have another name." Asked Kitsune.

"Yes. I'm ok with that. I actually like that name better as my other one. So from now on, I will be going by Argon." I declared with my own fist bump in the air.

"I like your name. It sounds really awesome." said Thumper.

"Alright." said Calem to get our attention, "Now that our newest member is officially introduced, we should go to the Gym. We have already a appointment set with the Gym Leader Viola."

He returned Thumper back in his ball and did the same with Kitsune. As he pointed the Heal Ball at me, I was feeling really nervous.

 _"Will it hurt? What will I feel when I'm inside? Will I even notice the outside world?"_ I thought.

Calem seemed to sense my nervousness and lowered the Ball.

He kneeled down in front of me again and said: "I promise you, it will not hurt."

I looked him in the eyes and I could see he means what he said.

I took a deep breath and calmed my nervous, again, and nodded at him.

He stood up again, pointed the Ball at me and said: "Argon. Return."

I saw the red beam coming from the Ball and hit me. It didn't hurt. It was more like a tingle feeling surrounding my whole body as the red light surrounded me.

I felt a light tuck as my body was... transformed (?) into energy and sucked into the ball. I couldn't see for a few moments but then I saw where I was. I sat in some kind of room. I looked around and saw the roof was formed like I was inside of a sphere. The roof even seemed to be transparent. I could look outside and saw a giant Calem looking with a smile at the Heal Ball in his hands.

"Don't worry, Argon." I heard Calem say. "For the first time, I want you to just watch the battle so you learn what it means to battle as a Trainers Pokemon."

I sat down in the Pokeball and tried to get comfortable. It was not really bad, but I wouldn't want to be inside of this thing for days.

I watched 'outside' of the Pokeball and saw the houses we passed by. Calem came to an halt and I saw the Santalune Gym in front of us.

He got inside and there were lots of photos lined on the wall. It just looked like in the anime. And at the double doors already waited the Gym Leader, Viola.

Even thought the Pokeball I could hear them talking.

"Welcome to the Santalune City Gym. I'm Gym Leader Viola. You are Calem, right?" She said with a strong voice.

"Y... yes. I'm here to challenge you battle for the Bug Badge." Answered Calem. I could see he was a bit nervous himself.

 _"Well, that's his first official Gym Battle. Even I'm nervous and I don't have to fight."_ I thought.

"Alright. Then let us begin!" exclaimed Viola and the double doors opened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention please! I want to make a shout out for Elite Shades story "Adrienne's New Perspective". It's an great story and totally worth a look.**

Chapter 5

I watched from my Pokeball as we entered the Arena. It looks really like in the anime. The battlefield surrounded from plants. It looks like we were in a jungle or something.

Calem took place at one side of the field and Olivia at the other side.

A girl in a green outfit got to the sidelines as referee and explained the rules. "Alright! This will be a Two vs. Two match. Only you are allowed to switch your Pokemon. The winner is the one with the last standing Pokemon. Any questions so far?"

"Well, I have just recently caught a new Pokemon and wanted him to watch the battle from the sideline, if that's ok?" Asked Calem.

Olivia thought about that and smiled: "Sure. I have no problem with him watching as long as he don't disturb the match."

Calem grinned and took my Pokeball from his belt.

"Awesome! Argon! Come out!" He throws the Pokeball in the air and I could feel my body changing in this Energy again. I felt how I was pulled outside of the Pokeball and materialized on the field before Calem.

I looked around and turned then to Calem.

"Are you ready to watch your first Gym battle?" asked Calem excited. His earlier nervousness was nearly gone now.

"Sure I'm ready!" I exclaimed happily. He, of course, only understood: "Treecko tree tree!"

Calem smiled at me and told to stand at the side of the field. I walked to the referee and sat down beside her to watch the battle.

She bend down for a moment and petted my head. "Are you excited to see your trainers first gym battle?"

I looked up at her and gave her a thump up and said "Totally!". Even when all they understood was "Treecko!" was no reason for me to not talk to them like they could understand me. Pokemon do that always in the anime.

The referee stand back up and asked if the Trainers were ready.

They both nodded 'yes' and the referee started the Countdown.

"Ready! Set! GO!"

Viola and Calem both throw their Pokeballs to send their Pokemon.

Calem's first Pokemon was Thumper.

Viola's first Pokemon was Surskit.

 _"If it's like in the anime, she will use Icebeam at one point to cover the whole field and increase the speed of Surskit and makes it harder for her opponent to move on the ice."_ I thought as I remembered Ash's first Gym Battle in Kalos.

 _"Thumper could be in trouble with that. Except if he knows dig or can break the ice otherwise."_ I thought further.

 _"... or if he can keep his balance..."_

Thumper and Surskit looked at each other. Ready to do the first strike. Which came from Calem.

"Thumper! Agility!", came Calems command and Thumper moved with incredible speed around the field.

Viola gives her own command: "Surskit! Rain Dance!"

Surskit did a pirouette and sang: "I'm singing in the rain."

 _"Sure... why not."_ I thought as dark clouds formed inside of the gym and it started to rain on the Battlefield.

The ground turned into mud and I could see Thumper having a bit of trouble running this fast without falling.

"Mud Shot!" Yelled Calem.

"Alright!" comes from Thumper. He clapped his ears together and as he opened them, he formed brown balls between them.

Thumper leaned a bit back and throw then his ears forward and fired the Brown Balls at his opened.

Surskit let the attack hit. Since it was a ground move, the attack didn't do much damage. But I think what Calem really wanted to do was the second effect.

"Mud Shot" lowers the Initiative of the opponent.

"Now Thumper! Double Slap!"

Thumper run up to the Surskit and hit her with his glowing ears twice and throw her back in the mud.

But Surskit was able to catch herself fast and was ready for a counterattack.

"Seems like I have to use my favorite move. Surskit! Ice Beam on the field!"

 _"Now the real battle starts."_ I thought.

Surskit shoot her Ice Beam on the Field. Covering it with a thick layer of Ice.

 _"So that's why she used Rain Dance and covered the ground with Water. It makes the Ice thicker and is therefore harder to break."_ I thought as I followed the battle and analyzed Viola's strategy.

Thumper meanwhile tried to keep his balance with his ears but he still slides a bit back while Viola's Surskit seems to have the time of her life while she is gliding around like the ice wasn't even there.

"Try to keep your balance Thumper!" ordered Calem.

Thumper stood shakily on his legs as Viola gave her next order: "Psybeam!"

"Doge!" ordered Calem. Thumper jumped to the side and the Psybeam missed. But as Thumper landed, he made a misstep and his leg got twisted.

"AAAAH!" Yelled Thumper as he hold his leg.

"Thumper! What happened!?" Yelled Calem as he got panicked by his wounded Pokemon.

"Battle Stop!" Called the referee and Surskit glided back to Viola.

Calem run up to his Pokemon and inspected the Leg. It seems really bad hurt and I jumped off the ground but didn't run there since I didn't know if that would cause trouble for Calem.

"That looks really bad. I don't think you can keep fighting like that. Sorry, but I have to give up your battle." Said Calem after he inspected Thumpers Leg.

He told the referee that Thumper is too wounded to continue and she declared Surskit to the winner of this Battle. But the Match was not over yet.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more of help for you." Said Thumper with a sad look as Calem took him and brought him back to his side where he returned him to his Pokeball for resting.

He looked at Thumpers Pokeball for a moment and said: "Don't worry buddy. You did great for your first Gym Match."

Calem took another Pokeball from his Belt and expanded it before throwing it.

"Let's finish this, Kitsune!" The similar Energy Beam shoot out of the Ball and Kitsune stood on the Ice Field. She had a few problems keeping her Balance like Thumper, but had a determined look to finish this battle.

The referee gave again the "countdown".

"Ready! Set! GO!"

"Alright Kitsune. Firstly we get rid of this Ice! Flamethrower over the field!" Came Calem's command.

"Alright." Replayed Kitsune and hold her wand out and fired a Flamethrower over the field and the Ice begun to melt.

"That will not work. Surskit! Use Bubble Beam!" Countered Viola

"Sure thing!" say's Surskit and fired a Bubble Beam at Kitsune. Since Surskit is not only a Bug type but a Water type, too, the attack was really Powerful as it hit Kitsune and stopped her Flamethrower.

There was still ice on the Field, but not as much as to begin.

As I looked to Surskit, she looked a bit exhausted. No wonder since she already had a battle.

Kitsune was still fit, even after the Water Attack.

"Don't let it rest! Aqua Jet!" Ordered Viola.

Surskit got surrounded by Water and shoot right at Kitsune who tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough and was thrown back.

 _"That Aqua Jet was Super Effective."_ I thought bitterly to myself.

"Kitsune! Psyshock!" Ordered Calem.

Kitsune waved her wand in a circle and her eyes started to slightly glow. Suddenly, a beam of blue and purple shoot from her Wand and hit Surskit which caused an explosion and a cloud.

As the cloud broke up, Surskit was lying on the field with circles as eyes.

 _"Just like in the Anime... that's stupid and funny at the same time."_ I thought as I saw the classic helix eyes of the fainted Pokemon.

I couldn't help myself and cheered a bit.

"Wohoo! Awesome Kitsune!" I yelled with a jump and throw my arms in the air.

Kitsune looked to me with a grin and winked to me. She said: "Don't worry, Argon. You will be soon get your own chance for a battle."

"I Can't wait for that!" I said with a big smile. And honestly... I REALLY wanted to battle now, after seeing a real Pokemon Battle.

"Alright. Surskit is unable to battle. The Winner of this battle is the Challenger Calem." announced the referee.

Viola returned Surskit to her Pokeball and thanked her for the good work.

I looked to Kitsune and saw she had took more damage from the Water Attacks as I thought. She was now breathing more heavenly as before and the next Battle will be not easy.

Calem seemed to notice how exhausted Kitsune was as he asked: "Are you still ready to go, Kitsune?"

Kitsune turned to Calem and nodded with a smiled.

"Alright. But we must be careful. Her last Pokemon will surely be her strongest." Said Calem.

Kitsune nodded again and look+ed back to Viola who took another Pokeball out and hold it in front of her..

"You got that right with this being my strongest Pokemon. Come out! Vivillon!" Said Viola as she throw the Pokeball in the air to release her Pokemon.

The Vivillon materialized in the air and seems eager to start.

"Ready to fight!" Said the Vivillon with a female voice.

The referee once again started the countdown.

 _"It's the final countdown!"_ I sang in my head. I just like to sing songs. Even when I don't have a singing voice. As I once sang under the shower, the water turned cold...

"Ready! Set! GO!"

"Vivillon! Gust!"

Vivillon flapped her wings and a strong wind flow straight at Kitsune and throw her back.

 _"That Gust is powerful. But at least there are no sticky webs like in the Anime."_ I thought.

"Flamethrower!" Called Calem.

Kitsune again waved her wand a bit and pointed at Vivillon. The stick begun to burn at the end that's pointed at Vivillon and a Flame beam shoot out from the stick.

"Doge and use Sleep Powder!" Ordered Viola.

Vivillon dodged the Flamethrower and used Sleep Powder over the whole field and covering Kitsune. The powder was so thick, it got hard to see anything.

"Kitsune!" Yelled Calem who seems a bit lost at what to do.

The Powder vanished and Kitsune was curled up on the ground and slightly snoring.

"Vivillon! Finish this with Psybeam!" Called Viola.

"Ready to fire!" Said Vivillon and a Energy-ball formed between her small arms and fired a beam from it.

Kitsune was still asleep and couldn't dodge the attack.

She was again thrown back and was KOed with the same swirls in her eyes.

The referee pointed a small flag at Viola and said: "Kitsune is unable to battle! Vivillon wins! The Winner of the match is Gym Leader Viola!"

Calem Looked worried to Kitsune and run to her. I did the same since I was sure I couldn't interrupt much now.

She was now awake and Calem helped her up. "How are you feeling, Kitsune?" Asked Calem.

"I'm ok. But I'm sad that we lost." she said and looked with a frown to the ground.

Calem patted her on the head and said: "Don't worry. We were just not ready yet. We will train more and come back again."

I touched Kitsune's leg to comfort her. She looked to me and gave me a smile, which I returned.

"I think you did great. Especially since you already were hit by two water attacks." I said.

"Hehe... Yeah. I think you are right. But for now, we should head back to the Pokecenter. Thumper is still hurt." She said.

She was right. Thumper twisted his foot and needed to get back to the Center, too.

Viola came over to us and said: "That was not a bad match. I think with just a bit more training you would beat me."

Calem returned Kitsune to her Pokeball to let her rest.

"Thanks. I think I was just not ready yet. But I will train more and come back." Calem said with conviction in his voice.

"Well. I'm the whole week here when you want a rematch. But I'm about to leave on a Photo Safari for a month after that." Viola explained.

"Alright. that gives us at least 5 days to train 1 day to relax and 1 day for the match." Said Calem, already planning the next week for us to train.

"But first, I have to get Thumper and Kitsune to the Pokecenter. Thanks for the match. Said Calem and gave a slight bow to Viola, turned around and run to the Pokecenter. I run besides him since he didn't put me into my Pokeball.

We came to the Pokecenter and Calem gave Nurse Joy the Pokeballs. She asked if I needed medical treatment as well, but Calem explained I was just watching the match.

He sat on a bench and seems deep in thoughts. I took the place beside him and had my own thoughts.

"Well, that was not a good start." He said suddenly and I looked to him.

I saw me looking and explained further: "I mean, I was too eager to challenge the Gym. I thought that, since Kitsune already evolved, the Gym would be easy. But I shouldn't have underestimated my opponent like that. She is a Gym Leader after all."

He sighed and I placed a hand on his arm and said: "Don't worry. Everyone loses from time to time."

He looked to me and smiled. "Thanks man. I needed this. And it's not over yet. We have 5 Days to train and come up with a strategy to beat Viola."

I smiled at him, happy that he was so full of energy and self confidence.

I heard the classic Ding-ding-dung and Calem was asked to come to the counter.

Nurse Joy handed him a Pokeball.

Calem was a bit confused by that. "What is with Thumper? Is he ok?" He asked with concern. How he could tell who was in the Pokeball is beyond me.

Nurse Joy smiled reassuring: "Don't worry, he is fine. But his leg will take a bit longer to heal I'm afraid."

Calem was relieved to hear that, but he soon become concerned again: "How long will it be until he is able to battle again?"

Nurse Joy thought for a moment about that and said: "It will be at least take 1 week for him to get rid of the bandage and I would say another week before he should battle again."

Calem slammed his head on the counter with a groan. "Damn. I have a rematch with Viola in a week."

He thanked nurse joy and we made our way to the battlefield outside of the Pokecenter. He released Kitsune from her Pokeball and I took place beside her. He walked up and down in front of us and mumbled to himself while looking at his Pokedex. Kitsune and I just stood there and observed our Trainer.

"Does he do this often?" I asked her.

"Only when he is on the way to get a idea. Believe me, he is actually a good strategist, when he has enough information." Kitsune told me.

I wonder how long they know each other. Maybe even before he got on his Journey.

He then suddenly stopped and turned to us.

"Alright guys. We have a rematch with Viola in one week. But Thumper is not able to battle for at least two weeks."

He then looked directly at me and got down on one knee.

"Argon. I know you are still new to being a trainers Pokemon."

 _"And being a Pokemon in general."_ I thought.

"I have a plan to beat Viola. But for this to work, I will need your help." He said.

 _"Great. I have to battle in a Gym and don't even know what kind of attacks I can use.. or HOW I use them at all."_ I thought bitterly to myself.

"Will you help me with this, Argon?" Asked Calem.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _"So, here we are."_ I thought as I looked outside of my Pokeball and saw Viola's Gym in front of us.

We entered and Viola greeted Calem.

"I hope you have been training hard, because I will not get easy on you." She said.

"Good. Otherwise it would be boring." said Calem.

Viola laughed and said: "That's a good attitude, young man. Keep it up and you will surely succeed."

We entered the actual Gym and Viola and Calem took their places. The referee stood to the side of the field and asked if we were ready.

"Is your Treecko not watching today?" Asked Viola.

"No. Not this time." answered Calem and took my Pokeball from his belt and throw it.

"Argon! Let's go!" He called out as I was once again transformed (I will just call it that) in energy and Materialized on the field in a ready to battle stance the looked more like something from a fighting type.

Viola looked at me and said: "Interesting battle stance your Pokemon has there. It looks more like a fighting type."

"Well... we figured doing the training he has his own battle style. It looks a bit weird, but it's effective." Answered Calem.

I smirked and hold my hand with the palm up to Viola and wiggled my fingers in a gesture saying: "Bring it on."

Viola gave me a smirk of herself and said: "Well, he seems at least confident. Alright! Let's see what he can do in battle! Surskit! Go!" With that, Viola throw her own Pokeball and released Surskit on the field.

"Ready to battle!" Surskit said.

"Let's have a good and fair battle." I said to Surskit and she nodded.

"Hey, no hard feelings because of your injured friend, okay? It was an accident." She said.

"Don't worry. I'm not the type who looks for revenge. But I WILL at least win this battle for him." I answered with confidence. I know I can win. I HAVE to win. This will be the first of many battles for me from now on...

 _ **Flashback...**_

"Will you help me with this, Argon?" Asked Calem.

I was at a loss of words actually. He asked me, the newbie, if I would battle with him in the Gym. I was totally nervous and it must have shown on my face as he said further: "You don't have to decide right now. Think about it. I will not force you to anything."

And with that, Calem stood up and walked back into the Center. Kitsune stayed outside with me.

"What just happened?", asked a bewildered me as I try to understand the situation.

Kitsune patted me on the head and said: "This is clearly a big decision for you to make. I will be inside and look how Thumper is doing if you need my help."

I stood now alone on the field and thought about my situation...

 _"I actually thought you would directly say yes."_ Comes from a familiar voice in my head.

My eyes widened for a second before I remembered the voice.

 _"Hi Mew. What can I do for my sixth favorite Legendary Pokemon?"_ I asked her in my head.

 _"... what do you mean with sixth favorite?"_ asked Mew and I could hear her deadpan face.

 _"Nothing personal. You are powerful, but I think you are a bit too cute."_ I said with a smirk. Maybe not the best idea to joke around with an all-powerful Pokemon... whatever. I need something to lift my spirits.

I could Mew grumble something about 'not too cute' but soon, she spoke again. This time with a more serious tone.

 _"Nils? Stop joking. We have really bad news for you."_

 _"We? Does that mean, Luna is with you? Cool! Tell her she don't need to worry. It wasn't her fault I was cursed."_

 _"Thanks for telling me that, Nils."_ came the replay, but this time from Luna's voice instead of Mew.

 _"Oh! Hello Luna! Wow! That's like a phone conference from 'Skype'."_ I said with a little grin. I got over to some chairs and sat down.

 _"Alright. What are the big bad news? Are you telling now I'm not able to go back home and/or be turned back into a Human?"_ I asked.

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Are you kidding me?"_ I thought with a deadpan expression.

 _"Well..."_ started Mew. I banged my head on the table with a groan.

"DAMN IT!" I said out loud and got some heads turning to me.

 _"I'm sorry! It was my mistake! I saw you both fall and I just opened a portal back to our world! But as you fall thought, while turning into a Pokemon..."_ Mew explained, but I interrupted her.

 _"Let me guess... while I was changing into a Pokemon, the 'link' to my world was disconnected and my original form was linked to my world, too. That's why you can't bring me back or turn me into my human self? Oh! And since me and Luna are here, you can't 'see' the way to my world and since there are infinite parallel dimensions, it would take more time as I live to find the right world."_ I said in my head with a deadpan expression.

 _"... how do you know this stuff?"_ Asked Mew in slightly disbelief.

 _"I'm a fantasy/Sci-Fi nerd who reads WAAAY too much Fan fictions. That's common knowledge for me."_ I answered.

 _"I'm actually impressed. not everyone would know this in our world. Not even the scientists who actually do research this kind of things."_ Said Mew.

 _"Thanks. But... is there really no way for me to go back to my dimension AND in my body?"_ I asked.

 _"Sorry... but here is nothing I can do... and before you ask, I don't have permanent contact with the other legendary's. We like to stay in our own regions if possible. There are exceptions, but we normally don't really get along."_ Said Mew.

 _"Damn. I actually hoped to maybe ask Celebi or Dialga to take a glimpse in the past to find out which dimension I came from."_ I said.

 _"That would be normally a good idea. But since your bond to your world is not longer existent, it wouldn't work. Well, we COULD send you there, but we can't change your body. It's much more complicated than most people think."_ Mew explained.

 _"Yeah... I thought as much... So. Does that mean I have to stay and live as a Pokemon in this world?"_ I asked.

 _"Yes. There is not much I can do. Well, I could unlock you from the Pokeball and make you a 'wild' Pokemon again if you wish. But then another trainer could..."_ I interrupted Mew again.

 _"I think I will stay with Calem. He just started his Journey and since it's a new start for me too we both have a lot to learn. And I think I can even help him. Not to forget, I get the chance to maybe earn a place in the REAL Hall of Champions!"_ I said with enthusiasm.

 _"... ok then. I actually expected this decision. But It's better to ask as to presume before making a mistake."_ Said Mew and I could 'hear' her smiling.

"Well, it's decided then. I will go and ask Kitsune to help me with my training." I said and stood from the chair and walked back inside of the Pokemon Center...

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

The referee gave the Countdown.

"Ready!"

We both got ready to react to any command our trainers would give. Luckily, Calem and I already had a plan.

"Set!"

I bent my leg a bit more to prepare the first move.

"GO!"

Yelled the referee and Calem instantly gave his Command: "Argon! Use Agility to get near Surskit and use Pound!"

I jumped in action and moved with high speed over the field to Surskit and before she or Viola could react, I had already hit her with my tail.

Surskit flew back but didn't fall.

"Surskit! Quick Attack!"

"Argon! Quick Attack!"

Commanded Viola and Calem at the same time.

Surskit and I run at each other with a light trail following us and crashed in each other. We both flew back and landed on our backs.

We were far from KO and stood up in a ready stance. Waiting for our Trainers to give the next command.

"I see your Pokemon has some speed. But It will still be hard for him to keep up with Surskit. Especially when I use my favorite move!" Said Viola with a confident smile.

 _"Here it comes. I hope that works."_ I thought to myself.

"Surskit! Ice Beam over the field!" Ordered Viola.

"Argon! Use Quick Attack again to it!" Ordered Calem.

I used my Quick attack and Surskit flew back but kept shooting her Ice Beam and covered the Field in Ice.

 _"Well, at least she didn't used Rain Dance first."_ I thought to myself as I jumped from my spot to prevent my feet to get covered in ice.

I landed on the Ice, slipped and landed on my rump. I stood up and used my tail to help to keep my balance.

"Let's see how fast he is now. Alright Surskit! Quick Attack!" Said Viola.

"Argon! Get ready to use Agility to dodge and Quick Attack for our counter!" Said Calem to Viola's surprise.

"He can barely stand. Do you really think he will be able to dodge? Let alone use a move like Agility?" Asked Viola, looking at my wobbling standing form.

Calem ignored her and concentrated for the right moment to give me the command.

Surskit was very fast and came closer to me.

"NOW!" Yelled Calem.

My legs suddenly stopped shaking and I smirked at Surskit who was as surprised as Viola to see me suddenly standing perfect on the ice field. I concentrated on my Agility and dodged Surskit's attack who stopped and looked around. Seeing me running around the field as if there was no ice. I changed my direction and used the speed boost from the Agility for my Quick Attack and rammed into Surskit, who I send flying towards Viola. Surskit landed right before a confused Viola.

Calem smirked and looked to a very surprised Viola as he explained.

"That's something very special about Treecko's. They have the ability to climb every surface and can even walk on the ceiling. They even have no problem with smooth surfaces like, let's say... an Ice Field!"

 _ **Flashback...**_

I 'told' Calem about my decision and he was really happy I would help him. Thumper was able to walk again, but only for a short while before it hurt too much.

"Hey Argon! I heard you are taking my place until I'm fully healed?" He asked.

"Yes. And I promise you, I will win the first battle for you." I said and hold my fist towards him. He understood and bumped my fist with one of his large ears. We both smirked and got over to Calem who was talking to Kitsune.

They saw us coming over and Calem gathered us all together for a Strategy Meeting. I had already a guess what his plan was and why he needs especially my help with that.

"So, Argon. My Pokedex say's, Treecko's have the ability to walk on walls and even smooth surfaces. They can even walk on the ceiling. Do you think it will work on an Ice Field?" He asked with a small smirk, maybe already knowing the answer.

I smirked back and nodded.

"Good. Then let's see what Attacks you already know." He said and opened his Pokedex.

It seems a Pokedex has the Function to show what attacks the Pokemon knows when it is captured.

I seem to know the attacks: Pound, Quick attack, Absorb and Agility.

I thought for a moment about that and remembered something from the games. Agility is an attack a Treecko learns in a level higher as his First Evolution level.

Which could mean I either have a high level and could evolve after the next "level up" or the whole level thing is just crap and a Pokemon can learn his attacks with just enough training.

Furthermore would I like to know if I can ONLY have four attacks or if that's just a coincidence.

Calem explained his strategy: "Alright. I think we can work with that. We use Agility to increase your speed and with Quick Attack you can always hit first. With your increased speed you can hit harder with Pound. Absorb is not very effective against her bugs, but that shouldn't be a problem."

 _"Yes."_ I thought and smiled. _"I think he is really the right trainer for me."_

"For the next few days, I will have Kitsune to train with you to bring you in top form and to teach you a new attack. I think this one will be really helpful against the Ice Field..."

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

Viola and Surskit looked really baffled as they saw me standing on the Ice Field as if it weren't even there.

Calem and I smirked at that. It was time for my new attack...

Without missing this Opportunity, Calem ordered: "Argon! Iron Tail! Shatter the Ice Field!"

I jumped high in the air. Remembering all the training I put my tail though and Concentrated on my tail who begun to glow in a white light. I did a Salto for more force and slammed my Tail on the Ice Field.

The Field was Shattered and it lost its smooth surface.

"No follow up with Quick Attack!" Ordered Calem.

Viola got a hold on herself and said: "Surskit! Dodge and use Psybeam!"

Surskit tried to dodge, but didn't see a rather large crack in the ice and stumbled.

I took this chance and hit her with my Quick Attack.

"Finish it with Iron Tail!" ordered Calem.

I again run up to Surskit and swung my glowing tail right at Surskits face.

There was an explosion and we both where covered by smoke (wherever that came from...).

The smoke vanished and Surskit and I stood against each other. Then Surskit fall over and her eyes changed to these whirls who appear when a Pokemon fainted.

The referee looked to Surskit and then hold her hand on our side in the air and declared: "Surskit is unable to battle! The Winner of this round is Argon and Calem!"

 _"... I won?"_ I thought to myself.

"I won..." I said.

"I WON!" I yelled and jumped up and down with my fists in the air.

Viola looked at first baffled again but then smiled at me as I calmed down and looked to Calem.

"Well, your Pokemon seems very happy to have won the battle." She said.

"It was his first official battle as a trainers Pokemon AND his first Gym Battle after all." Calem said with a smile of his own. Happy himself to see me this happy.

Viola returned Surskit to her Pokeball and took another one from her belt and said: "He has the right to be happy. That was an excellent strategy from both of you. I really didn't know about Treecko's ability to walk on smooth surfaces. And that Iron Tail to shatter the Ice Field caught me by surprise, too."

She prepared to throw her Pokeball.

"Let's see what else you two have in store for me. Vivillon! Go!" She said and throw the Pokeball in the air.

It opened and there was Vivillon. Her last and strongest Pokemon.

Calem looked to me and I looked back to him.

"You think you are fit enough for another round?" He asked.

I was actually pretty beaten by the last fight, but I could still fight. Even when I lose, I can at least weaken Vivillon for Kitsune to finish it.

I smirked and gave him a thump up.

"Let's do it!" I said, which he maybe don't understood but got the idea what I meant.

He smirked back at me and said: "Alright. We are ready for the final battle!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _"It was maybe a mistake to accept a second round to battle."_ I thought as I landed with a *bumm* on the ground after I was thrown in the air by Vivillon's gust attack.

"Au..." I said as I got back up in a fighting stance. So far, I didn't even landed one hit. _"Stupid flying bug..."_

"Your Pokemon has certainly determination I give him that." said Viola. "But it can only bring him so far. Vivillon! Stun Spore!"

"Got it!" said Vivillon and flew over the field and released the yellow powder.

 _"Not a chance to escape this. Maybe Calem has an idea?"_ I thought and looked to my trainer.

 _"... nope. He looked as clueless as me. Damn it."_ I thought.

The Spores hit me and I felt like little electric bolts shoot through my body. It doesn't really hurt but it was extremely uncomfortable. I tried to move, but my muscles wouldn't react.

"Use Tackle repeatedly!" said Viola.

Vivillon flew straight at me and tackled me. I didn't fall over, but I could feel the damage my body took.

She attacked again and again. Always only doing little damage but it would sum up in the end. While I tried to move a muscle to dodge her.

I couldn't see Calem, but I was sure he thought about switching me with Kitsune. That would be the best call before I faint.

Vivillon prepared another attack. I couldn't take many more hits and thought about what I could do... but there came nothing to my mind.

Vivillon rammed in me and I fall to the ground. Not complete K.O. but not really able to battle any longer.

Calem took my Pokeball from his belt and called me back. I felt again how I was transformed into energy and sucked into the Ball. I blinked a bit and sat up. I felt already better as before. It seems like the Heal Ball works even after the Pokemon was captured.

I looked out from my Pokeball and saw Calem releasing Kitsune.

The referee started the countdown: "Ready? Set? GO!"

 _"I see you Won your first official battle as a Pokemon. Congratulations!"_ Said a voice in my head, which I recognized as Mew.

 _"Hey Mew! Thanks. I really felt incredible in this battle. I can see why Pokemon like to fight."_ I said back in my head.

 _"You still shouldn't take this win easily. There will be surely more battles for you in the future."_ Came Luna's voice now as well in my head.

 _"Hey Luna! Did you saw my battle? Pretty awesome, right?"_ I said with confidence in my voice.

 _"Sure I saw it. Not bad for your first battle. But really, you shouldn't take it too easily."_ Warned Luna.

 _"I know, I know. I will certainly train more from now on. I have a new goal in this world. To become the champions strongest Pokemon ever!"_ I proclaimed proudly.

 _"... I see you are more the modest type."_ said Mew with not a small amount of sarcasm.

 _"Totally. I mean, Calem wants to become Champion and for that, he needs strong Pokemon. A strong bond with your Pokemon is important, true, but it can only bring you so far."_ I explained.

 _"Speaking of bond, have you thought about what we talked about a few days ago?"_ asked Mew.

I remembered back to the day, where I had a longer talk with Mew...

 _ **Three days ago...**_

 _"You seem a bit stressed, Nils. Or do you prefer if I call you Argon now?"_ I heard Mews voice in my head as I was sitting on a tree branch and thought about what happened earlier. Kitsune asked again about my past and where I come from. I promised her I will think about telling them after the gym battle. She seems happy with the answer for now.

 _"I just don't know what I should do... should I tell them what I am... or was and where I come from? They will probably just think I'm crazy. And that's the best case Scenario."_ I thought back.

 _"Well, I think you should tell them. And before you ask, I could tell them and even show them your memories, but it's not easy to do so without causing damage. Even when I would be actually there. But from this distance it would be just stupid."_ explained Mew.

 _"And you are not coming here because you don't want to risk humans find out about you, right? Or that you don't want to be worshiped by other Pokemon for being, literally, the Mother of all life itself?"_ I asked Mew.

 _"... you know, it's getting a bit annoying how you are able to just figure these things out on your own."_ Said Mew with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

I smirked a bit and said back: _"Yes, I know. And that's why I do it."_

 _"I don't think you should annoy Mew like that. She is still the mother of all life on this planet."_ Come Luna's scolding voice.

I sighed. _"You are right. Sorry Mew."_

 _"It's alright. It's actually refreshing to have someone besides Luna to talk so casually with me. All the others only see 'Mew, the creator of life' instead of just 'Mew'."_ She said with a sigh.

 _"But I think you are right. I really should tell them the truth about me. Even when they maybe..."_

 _ **Back to the present...**_

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Calem yelling: "Kitsune! Finish it with Flamethrower!"

I saw Kitsune using her Flamethrower and hitting Vivillon in the air and falling to the ground.

 _"Seems like the battle is over. I hope you will decide right."_ Said Mew and I could feel the connection end.

Kitsune stood with beside Calem as Viola handed him the Bug Badge. Calem jumped in joy and thanked Viola and we leaved the gym.

As we were outside, he released me and Thumper and Kitsune come to us as all three of us were standing before our trainer.

Calem leaned a bit down and said: "Guys, I wish to tell you how proud I'm of you all. We worked together and we earned that badge together. This is the first step for us on the road to become the Kalos Champion!"

"Yeah!" We yelled in unison.

"Alright. Now, we firstly go to the Pokemon Center for a rest, then having a good meal to celebrate our first Gym Victory and then we go to the next town." Explained Calem the Plan for the rest of the day.

We all stayed outside of our Pokeballs as we walked to the Pokemon Center. Kitsune and me stayed a bit back and she leaned a bit down to me.

"Have you thinking about telling us about your past, Argon?" Asked Kitsune with a hopeful smile.

I sighed "When we are at the center, and gotten something to eat, I will tell you both about me. Where I come from and how I ended here."

Kitsune smiled a bit wider and said: "Alright. I'm looking forward to learn more about you. You seem a really interesting guy and I would like to know where you learned to fight like that."

 _"She probably means the training battle we had. I still can't believe that worked."_ I thought.

 _ **Five days ago...**_

Kitsune stood on the opposite of the field and glared at me. It was just a training battle so Calem could see my battle style, but I was still very nervous. This would be my second battle as a Pokemon.

"You ready, Argon? I promise to hold back." asked Kitsune.

I gulped and said: "I'm ready." and gave her and Calem a thump up.

"Alright, Argon. This is just a training battle to see your skill and where you need more training." explained Calem.

"We will start slowly. Kitsune! Scratch attack!" Ordered Calem.

Kitsune's paws started to glow and claws of energy formed around them as she started to run to me.

I tried to dodge the attack and barely got away. Seems like I have to work on my reaction time and speed in general.

"Not bad. Let's try again but a bit faster this time." said Calem and commanded another Scratch attack.

I again could barely dodge. But this time I felt different. Like for a split second, everything got in slow motion. I'm sure it was this split second that helped me to dodge.

I was still a bit stunned by this feeling and didn't hear Calem ordering the next Scratch attack.

Kitsune yelled as she run up to me and stretched her arm forward to hit me: "Keep your focus always on the battle!"

I came out of my stun and saw Kitsune's Claws coming at me. I know this time I couldn't dodge. But again, my body reacted on its own and I found myself deflecting her arm with the backside of my left hand, which I then swirled around and grabbed Kitsune's wrist. I took a step forward and grabbed her arm with my other hand and used her own movement to throw her above my head and on her back.

For a moment, we all stood still and were trying to understand what just happened.

I again come out of my stun and looked down at Kitsune and asked: "Are you alright?" She looked in disbelief at me and said: "And you really has no experience in fighting?"

I smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. "Well... I don't really know what happened. I never did something like that. It was like, my body acted on its own."

Kitsune stood up and smiled at me and petted me on the head. "Don't worry. That's normal when you never fought before, then your instincts will kick in and react to the situation. You just have to train to keep in control of your body or your instincts will take completely over and you could hurt someone with your attacks." She explained and got back to her start position.

"And that's what we are doing here. So get ready, because now I will get serious!" Said Kitsune and got in a battle stance.

Calem came out of his own stun and got ready to give the next comment.

I thought about what Kitsune told me and got in a martial arts fighting stance.

 _"Let's see what else I can do..."_ I thought to myself. "I'm ready!" I exclaimed and Kitsune attacked again.

 _ **Back to the future... I mean... Present...**_

We all got treated from Nurse Joy and then got to a table. We Pokemon took place on the ground with our food in bowls and Calem sat at the Table with a Sandwich.

"So..." Started Kitsune "The Gym Battle is over and we all have our food. Are you now going to tell us more about you?"

"*Sigh* Alright. Here is where I really come from and what really happened to me..."


	8. Chapter 8

A New World, A New Journey

Chapter 8

"*Sigh* Alright. Here is where I really come from and what really happened to me..."

 _*I'm too lazy to write a whole explanation. Just read Chapter 1 again.*_

"And that's how I got here. You know the rest, Kitsune." I said and finished my explanation.

Kitsune and Thumper just stared at me with open mouth and shocked expressions. I decided to grab a bit of the food in front of me and wait for them to recover.

Thumper was the first to speak again: "Wow... that is... I mean, I heard of delusions. But that!?"

Kitsune was still staring at me, probably didn't know what to think right now.

Thumper meanwhile got over to me and pats me on my back with one of his ears while saying: "Don't worry, buddy. We will help you to remember your Pokemon self."

 _"Does he really thinks I just forgot that I was a Pokemon?"_ I thought.

"Is that why you run from the nurse and didn't know how to use any attacks? You forgot you where a Pokemon?" Asked now Kitsune. She now took place beside me and rubbed my back, saying she will help me as best as she can.

I sighed and put some more food in my mouth. I couldn't really blame them for not believing me. I probably wouldn't believe a story like that, too.

As I was chewing, I tried to contact Mew.

 _"Hey, Mew? Are you there?"_

 _"Hello, Argon. What can I do for my sixth favorite friend?"_ Asked Mew with a sweet voice that just screamed sarcasm.

 _"... Is that payback for my comment about you being my sixth favorite Legendary?"_ I asked back.

 _"Nooo... why would you think that?"_ I don't know if a voice could be more fake serious but Mew did a good job.

 _"Alright, alright. But I have a little problem here. You probably know already, but they don't believe me and think I just forgot that I'm a Pokemon."_

 _"And now you want me to tell them you are telling the truth."_

 _"Only when you are Ok with it. I don't like to push people to do what I want when I don't need to."_

 _"Alright. I will see what I can do from here."_

It was quiet for a few minutes while Kitsune and Thumper talked with each other about how they could help me. Calem was still busy with his sandwich but looked sometimes to us with a smile.

After a few minutes, Mew called back: _"I have thought about what I could do to help, but I don't think I can do much from here. I still haven't fully recovered from the Dimension travel."_

 _"That means, I have to live with them thinking I'm crazy for now?"_

 _"Yes. At least, for now."_

 _" *sigh* Well, until then, I will continue with my training. Not much else I can do. And I don't think it would help me if I told them you are involved."_

 _"You could try. But they will probably think it is part of your delusion."_

 _"You are right. I should probably just let it drop and tell them not to worry."_

 _"Sounds like a plan. Alright, I go back to sleep. It is still nighttime here."_

 _"Did I woke you up? Sorry about that."_

 _"It's no problem, Argon. It is my fault you even landed in this world in the first place and I want to help you to adapt and live a good life as a Pokemon. You can ask me anytime."_

 _"Thanks, Mew. That really means a lot to me. But you know I don't hold a grudge against you for bringing me here. I think is that situation, it was the best solution. And besides, I get the chance to not only see the Pokemon world but also be part of a future Champion team!"_

 _"Thanks, Argon. I will call back in a few days. Until then, good luck... champion."_

I grinned a bit as I got the last bit of Pokemon food in my mouth and chew on it. Calem got up as well, has finished his Sandwich, and looked to us.

As he was sure he had our attention, he said: "Alright team! It is still early and we could cover a good way to our next destination. We go to Lumiose City and challenge the Gymleader there. And we will win our second badge!"

We all raised our fists and yelled: "YES!"

"On the way there, we will do a lot of training to prepare for the battle. And we will look for a new teammate as well."

We all nodded our agreement and Calem returned us to our Pokeballs.

 _ **A few Minutes later...**_

We were on our way on Route 4. From the inside of my Pokeball I could see it was like in the Anime a path through a forest.

 _"I wonder if the Rhyhorn Race is already over..."_ I thought to myself as I remembered the episode from the Anime with Ash taking part in the Race.

I decided to take this chance and do some basic training like Push-Ups. If I want to become the Pokemon of a Champion, I should train to become stronger. Not only my attacks, but my body as well.

After maybe half an hour, I actually finished a 100 Push-Ups. Which surprised me since, as a human, I couldn't even get 10 without breaking down.

Yes, I was a lazy fat ass and not really Athletic... or Agile... I was actually like most people would picture a gaming nerd... Don't get me wrong, I can work when I have too, like heavy lifting or when I was holding Luna by the tail to prevent her from falling down. And let me tell you, she was HEAVY!

 _"Did you just called me fat?"_ I heard Luna's accusing voice in my head.

 _"No. I called you just heavy. That has nothing to do with your elegant physique. That's a BIG difference."_ I answered. _"Hello, by the way."_ I added.

 _"Hello Argon. I just wanted to hear how you are doing."_ She had already a softer voice as before.

"Well, I'm good. Just doing some training while being in my Pokeball. Not much else to do around here."

 _"I was once in a Pokeball myself as a Trainer tried to catch me... without fighting me. He just saw me and throw a Pokeball."_ Explained Luna.

 _"I take a guess and saaayyy... it didn't work."_ I said.

 _"How do you know? Are you actually Psychic and can read my mind?"_ Luna asked in fake shock and we both laughed.

After we calmed down, I asked in a more serious tone. _"I actually have a question regarding being a Pokemon, Luna."_

 _"And what is it?"_ Asked Luna in a similar voice.

 _"It's probably a more personal question, but... what is it to evolve?"_

 _"What brought this question up?"_ Asked Luna.

 _"Well, since I'm now a Pokemon, I will probably evolve one day. And I would like to know, if there is something I need to know. Like, will it change my personality or something?"_ I asked with a bit of fear now.

 _"Why would it change your personality?"_ Luna asked confused.

I sighed and explained further: _"Well, my only reference of knowledge about Pokemon is the anime and the games from my world. I see some things are similar and others are different. There was one episode in the anime, where Ash's Charmander evolved and it completely changed his personality. From nice and cute to a total jerk. The other thing is, HOW am I evolving? In the game it was by gaining a certain level and in the anime... I actually have no idea how it works in the anime."_

Luna was quiet for a few moments, probably thinking about how to answer: _"Well, to answer your first question, it will not completely change your personality this drastic. It is really more like growing up. You will experience all your past experiences again, while your body is changing."_ Luna explained.

That actually scared me a bit. I would experience all of my past? I was 27 as I got to this world. I have a lot of experiences and not all of them were good. I hope I will be able to get through that.

Luna continued: _"I know it sounds scary. But in the end, you will feel much stronger. And regarding your second question, Pokemon evolution has different... I think 'triggers' would be the best term. For some Pokemon, like me, we need a special stone. Any other Pokemon are evolving at a certain age when they are not much for battling. I would say, you fall in the last category. Since you are now a Trainer's Pokemon, you will probably have a lot of battles coming to you and with each one, you will get stronger and you will evolve before you reach a certain age."_

 _"That sounds really interesting... I should maybe try to find a book store or something and read more about it. There is so much new to learn for me!"_ I said in excitement. I was still scary of evolving, but I was also excited to experience evolving myself.

 _"Wait a minute..."_ I said and thought for a moment before I asked _: "As a human, I was 27 years old. Did I got younger by turning into a Pokemon?"_

 _"No, you have the body of a 27 year old Treecko. When a Human is cursed, regardless his age, he will get turned in the first stage of a Pokemon, but keeps his age. And to warn you, I think your evolution should be coming soon."_ Said Luna with a warning tone at the end.

I nodded and said: "Thanks Luna. Not only for the warning but the talk and the answers to my questions."

"No problem. But I think you should get to sleep now. It seems to be pretty late on your end."

I blinked and looked outside of my Pokeball. True enough, the sun was setting and I could see Calem already walked in the direction of a Pokemon center in the distance.

 _"Huh... I didn't even noticed it was this late."_ I said with surprise. _"I think I will do some more training and then go to bed. Goodnight Luna."_

 _"Don't stay up to long, mister."_ Said Luna in an overlay scolding motherly tone which let me know it was just a joke.

I smiled and said similar overlay dramatic: _"Yes, mom."_

We both laughed and said goodnight for real.

Calem meanwhile had entered the Center and got a room for the night. As he entered the room, he let us out of our Pokeballs and leaded us to the Bathroom.

"Alright guys. Before we go to bed, we should get clean first. It's too long since we had a good bath with all the training we have been doing." Said Calem and let some hot water in the tube. As he was sure the temperature was perfect, he firstly sat Thumper then me in the water. At the feeling of the hot water I started to relax and closed my eyes as I leaned a bit back.

I opened my eyes again and saw Calem using a washcloth to scrub Thumpers fur. He seemed to really enjoy himself while Calem scrubbed him clean. After a few minutes, it was my turn to get washed. I sat in the tub and let him wash my back and tail. It felt weird to be washed like a child and especially as he started to scrub my tail. But it was not a bad feeling at all. It was rather comforting how careful he was while washing me.

I was surprised to feel a bit sad as he finished washing me and turned to Kitsune. She didn't got in the tube with us and Calem instead used only a wet washcloth to clean her. Maybe she didn't like water because she is a fire type?

Thumper interrupted my thoughts as he splashed a bit of water in my face. I yelled in surprise and looked to him as he snickered at my reaction.

 _"That's how you want to play? Alright then..."_ I splashed water back at him and in a short time a little water war had started.

Calem tried to stop us, but only got hit from some splashes of water himself. As we all were soaking wet and looking at each other, we started to laugh and dry ourselves. Calem helped Thumper and Kitsune, who avoided the water attacks for the most part but still got a bit wet, since they had fur while I dried myself with a towel.

We got back in the bedroom and Calem let us all sleep in his bed. We normally stayed in our Pokeballs for bedtime but I think Calem decided that today we could all share a bed.

Calem got in first, Kitsune took place beside him with thee back to him while Thumper was lying at his head end. I climbed in as well, but was unsure where I should place myself. I decided to just lay down beside Thumper and soon we were all fast asleep.

 _ **The next morning...**_

I awoke to someone shaking me on the shoulder. I woke up and Calem smiled at me, saying breakfast is ready.

I got up, stretched and got over to our food bowls with the others who also just woke up. Calem filled our bowls and we started eating. Calem said we should eat good since we will be doing some serious training today and we will need our strength.

We finished our meal and Calem returned us to our Pokeballs. He got to the lobby were already other Trainers started to get ready to leave or giving their Pokemon to nurse Joy for a Check Up. We got to the back of the Center were as always a battlefield was prepared for battles between trainers. A young girl already stood there with her Pokemon in front of her.

There were a shiny Frogadier, a Larvesta, a shiny Phantump and a shiny Tailow.

"Are you f****** kidding me?!" I said out loud from inside my Pokeball as I couldn't believe what I saw there. That girl not only had a shiny starter but TWO other shiny Pokemon?! Are they this common here or what?

As I was rambling on, Calem made his way over to her.

"Hello. I'm Calem." he introduced himself to the girl.

She turned around and looked at him with a smile and said: "Hello. I'm Adrienne."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 New Friend, New Rival, New Move

A New World, A New Journey

 **Adrienne and her Pokemon are under OC contract by Spyder Rider. Thanks for helping me with this chapter and borrowing them to me. You should check out his stories as well.**

 **Argons POV**

Right after the introduction between Calem and Adrienne, they decided on a three on three match. The one who wins two of three wins the match.

So far, Thumper lost against her shiny Phantump named Peppermint and Kitsune seems to win the battle against the shiny Tailow named Ace. And here it is.

"Kitsune! Flamethrower!" called Calem and Kitsune hit Ace with the Flamethrower, knocking him out.

"Well, that's one to one now. The next battle decides." said Adrienne after making sure Ace was ok. She doesn't seem to mind the lose and was rather excited for the final Battle.

Calem had a smile himself on his face as he took my Pokeball in his hand. "Alright then. Here comes my last Pokemon. Argon! Take the field!" And with that, he throw my Pokeball and released me. I got in my now typical battle stance and waited for my Opponent to be send out. I was totally nervous. This was going to be my third battle and so far, I had one win and two loses (I count the Toxicroak as my first defeat and Calem's recall in the second gym battle as my second).

"Alright, Shadow! Let's finish this!" Said Adrienne and released a Frogadier. That's not going to be easy. I maybe have the type advantage, but not only was he evolved, but I didn't know any good grass type moves. I only had Absorb, but not much practice with it.

Or, to make it short, this could be my third defeat.

But I will make sure to go down with a fight!

"Argon! Quick Attack!" Called Calem and I started running towards Shadow while concentrating energy in my legs like I learned to get faster. I slammed into him, but it seems to have no big effect on him.

"Not bad. But to beat me, you need more as that." said Shadow. It wasn't a taunting tone but more of advice.

"That was just the beginning." I said to him.

His eyes started to glow and a rainbow colored beam shoot from his forehead as he used Extrasensory. He hit me and I stumbled back a few meters. He didn't gave me time to recover as he followed with a Dark Pulse attack.

I managed to get up and used Agility to barely dodge the next Dark Pulse. I run around him and attack with Quick Attack anytime I saw an opening... which wasn't often. Occasionally I got to use Iron Tail to try and lower his defense.

"Your Treecko is really fast. But it doesn't seem to have much battle experience." commented Adrienne.

"Maybe. But he already managed to beat a Gym-Leader Pokemon." said Calem. "In the end, it's all strategy."

"That's true. And here is my strategy for a Type disadvantage. Shadow! Ice Beam!" called Adrienne.

Shadow opened his mouth and a ice blue sphere formed before several blue beams shoot out and tried to hit me. I dodged as best as I could, but got hit in the end. My feet were now frozen to the ground and I couldn't move away.

Calem called to me to use Iron Tail to break the ice, but a second Ice Beam froze my Tail to the ground.

"Sorry, but that's it for you." said Shadow as he prepared another Ice Beam.

 _"Damn! If that hits me, I will be down for sure."_ I thought and looked down at the ice covering my feet. _"What can I do?"_ I looked over to Calem and he doesn't seem to have an idea either.

 _"I can't lose... not again... I already beat an Gym Leader Pokemon in my first official battle!"_ I thought angrily.

 **Calem's POV**

 _"Damn! I really didn't expected her to use Ice Beam. What can I do?"_ I thought and started to think about different tactics. But no one of them would really work...

*BAM!* *BAM* *BAM*

I heard something that sounded like punching and looked up to see what it could have been. I saw Shadow stopped his Ice Beam, probably surprised by the sound as well, and look ahead. I turned to see what he was looking at and saw Argon punching the ice around his feet with his fists again and again. His punches getting stronger with every hit.

But what surprised me more, was the sound he was making with each Punch...

"Geck! Arbor! Geck! Arbor!"

I never heard a Pokemon saying something else as their name. Except for Psychic types who could talk in our language per Telepathy. But Treecko is not a Psychic type and from the look of confusion from Shadow, I would say, even he don't know what Argon is saying.

I could see the anger on Argons face. He seems to really don't want to lose against Shadow. Probably thinking I would be disappointed with him. The punches got harder and I could even see his fists getting a bit red.

I was about to shout out to him to stop before he would seriously hurt himself. But then, his fist started to glow and I thought he was using pound, but was proven wrong when the glow stopped and his fist was now covered in a metallic color. With one last punch with his now steel fist, he broke the Ice that had trapped him.

We all stood still as we witnessed Argon breaking the ice with his new attack. He just stood there with his fist still on the ground where the ice was and trying to catch his breath.

He then stood up and hold his fist in front of him, looking at it with surprise. I don't think he actually expected that to work. He looked over to Shadow and smirked while speaking in his normal language again: "Tree tree."

Even if I couldn't understand Pokespeak, I know what he was saying. "Round two." I came out of my wonder and prepared for the counter attack.

 **Argons POV**

 _"Never thought that would really work. I only wrote about this move in my own FanFictions and never thought it could be real. But I just created a new move!"_ I thought giddily as I looked at the shocked face of Shadow and heard Calem giving orders again.

With a Quick Attack I closed the distance between us and then used my new move, which Calem called fittingly *Iron Fist* to hit Shadow in the face and throw him a few feet away. Keeping up with our temporally advantage, I continued with another Quick Attack and an Iron Tail.

Shadow and Adrienne recovered quickly and countered with another Ice Beam. I don't let it hit this time and dodged with Agility. I got behind Shadow and used another Iron Tail. But he was still standing. "What does it take to get him down?" I asked myself and prepared another Quick Attack. I really need to learn more moves.

The fight was really dragging on now and we all were heavily breathing from exhaustion. Shadow and me were pretty beaten up by now as well.

Adrienne looked to Calem and said: "Alright. I think the next attack will decide."

"Let's finish this then. Argon! Use Iron Fist!" Yelled Calem.

"Stop him with Ice Beam!" Countered Adrienne.

I run forward and my right arm turned Metal again. Shadow use his Ice Beam, but I was nearly able to dodge him. He got my right arm, which was now covered in an block of ice. But I didn't sopped and run forward.

Before he could use another Attack, I slammed my Ice covered fist in his face and send him flying and rolling over the ground. I stopped and tried to catch my breath while I shockingly saw him standing up again. He looked at me and smiled before he fell over again and kept now lying there unconscious.

I looked for a moment stunned and then smirked lightly while saying to myself: "That makes 2 wins..."

I was suddenly scooped up from behind and found myself in a tight hug by my Trainer Calem who was jumping in joy. He stopped and hold me under my arm pits in front of him while he bombarded me with questions: "THAT WAS AWESOME, ARGON! I didn't know you could do an attack like that! Where have you learned that? Did someone taught it you? Did you make this up yourself? And what's up with that strange words you spoke?"

I just stared at him overwhelmed from the questions. He calmed down and sighed. "Sorry. I forgot you can't speak our language."

He sat me down on the ground and said: "Are you ok? I will get you and the others soon to the Pokecenter. But I think we have something else to do first." He said and I nodded. He then walked over to Adrienne, who helped Shadow up. I followed him over and got to Shadow, who looked not really upset from the lost battle.

He saw me approach and smiled as he held his hand out to me. "That was a good fight. I really didn't expected that new move or you suddenly speaking a different Language."

I took his hand and shook it while wincing a bit from the still fresh wounds from hitting the ice so hard, now that the Adrenaline is wearing off. "Well, I didn't really expected this to work. I think it was just luck on my side."

Shadow shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest and said with a serious tone: "It needs more as just luck to create a new attack in the middle of a battle and even more skill to master it so fast."

I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment by his praise. "Thanks..." I said.

Shadow chuckled and moved back to his trainer while saying: "I'm sure we will meet again, Argon. I'm expecting you to become even stronger and give me the chance of a rematch."

I smiled at the thought of getting another chance for an awesome match like that and said: "You can bet on it!" I think I just made not only another friend, but a rival as well. Never had I this much fun in my life. I thought back to my old life as a human and how hard it was for me to make friends there and how much I have already made at my first days here.

I was swooped up again by Calem and he sat me on his shoulder where I hold myself with one arm on his head steady to not fall down. "Alright, Argon. I got Adrienne's Holo-Caster number, so we can stay in contact."

I looked at him with an raised eyebrow and knowing smile. Calem saw that and stuttered while getting a bit red. "Äh öh... I mean... to... stay in contact for... a rematch! And to... exchange tactics and... tips..." I just nodded slowly and looked away.

"You are just jealous!" said Calem and walked to the Pokecenter to get us healed.

 _"That was fun."_ I thought as I snickered in silent.

 **Well, here goes Chapter 9 of Argons Adventure in the Pokemon world. Please leave a review what you think of the story so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Meet the Professor**

We made our way to the counter of the Pokemon center and Calem handed the Pokeballs and me to Nurse Joy.

"We will get your Pokemon back to health in no time." She said and put us on a stretcher which was wheeled by a Chansey. Since I was still outside of my Pokeball, I could take a look around. The walls here at the top half red and the other half white. _The Pokeball design seems really popular."_ I thought to myself.

We were wheeled in a room with an examination table. The Chansey put the Pokeballs on the table and turned to me. I waved my hand and said: "I'm still good enough to move on my own. Thanks."

The Chansey smiled and said: "Sorry, but it's a rule that I move all Pokemon to make sure they don't get hurt further." With that, she lifted me from under my armpits and moved me to the table. I frowned at her but she just giggled.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I saw you with your trainer and know you are OK with being lifted like that. Now just wait here a while and Nurse Joy will come quickly to take care of you and your friend's injuries."

And with that, she left the room. I actually only saw a Pokemon center from the inside of my Pokeball and didn't get a chance to look closer. I looked around and noticed it was not much different from a normal doctors office. Some books in a shelf and a few instruments for examination and simple reflex tests lying on sterile tables.

"That's your first time in a Pokemoncenter?" Came the voice from the door, which I identified as Nurse Joy by looking at her. She smiled at me and I shook my head and said "no." knowing she wouldn't understand me. But she still got what I meant and come closer.

"Alright, since you are already out of your Pokeball, let's start with your examination." She said and came over to the table I was sitting on. She also lifted me from the table and holds me in her arms while carrying me to another table with some kind of lamps over it. "Please sit still. This will help you to heal faster."

I nodded and waited for something to happen. Then the lamps over me flashed on and I found myself under the light. A few beeping sounds came and I could feel my wounds already hurting less. After just a few minutes it was over and I felt much better.

"Alright. That should be all. No too serious damage down, just a bit sore." Said Nurse Joy and placed me on a stretcher to wait for the others to finish their treatments. It took maybe half an hour in total and the Pokeballs of Kitsune and Thumper were placed with me on the stretcher and rolled to the front.

Nurse Joy handed Calem the Pokeballs and I jumped up to him. He catches me and I climbed up to sit on his shoulder again. The Pokeball was not bad, but I liked being outside more.

"All your Pokemon are healed and in top shape. I wish you good luck on your journey. You can come back anytime to get your Pokemon healed or just take a rest." Said nurse Joy. Calem thanked her and made his way outside with me sitting on his shoulder.

"Alright, Argon. Our next goal is Lumiose City. Professor Sycamore, who is the one who gave me Kitsune, wanted to meet us there. After that, we challenge the Gym Leader there for our second Badge!" Exclaimed Calem and bumped his fist in the air. I did the same with a cheer of my own.

We got on the road towards Lumiose City.

 **20 minutes later...**

 _"Tell everybody I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way  
And there's no where else that I'd rather be."_

In case you are wondering what I'm doing, I'm currently humming a great song for traveling while Walking beside Calem on the dirt road.

 _"Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I'm loving every step I take  
With the sun beating' down, yes I'm on my way  
And I can't keep this smile off my face."_

It just seems fitting for the current situation.

 _"'Cause there's nothing like seein' each other again  
No matter what the distance between  
And the stories that we tell will make you smile  
Oh it really lifts my heart."_

If you don't know the song, it's from Phill Collins, called "On my way" from the movie "Brother Bear". I personally love the songs he made for Disney. And yes, I can sing them from my memory in case you wonder.

 _"So tell 'em all I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
And to sleep under the stars and could ask for more  
With the moon keeping watch over me."_

"Argon? Are you... singing?" Asked Calem and stopped to look at me.

 _"Ooops... seems like I sang out loud without me knowing."_ I thought to myself and stopped as well to look at him. I looked sheepish to the side to avoid eye contact and scratched the back of my head while nodding my head in yes. I never liked to sing in front of others.

I felt his hand petting me on the head. I looked to him and he smiled warmly at me. "Don't worry, Argon. I maybe don't understand the words, but I can clearly see you actually enjoyed it. You can sing when you want." He stood back up and started walking again. I just stood there and looked after him for a while.

 _"He is really understanding."_ I thought and blinked a few times before runnong to catch up to him and continuing my little song.

 _" Not the snow not the rain can change my mind  
The sun will come out wait and see  
And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart  
Oh, there's no where I would rather be..."_

 **1 hour later...**

We walked for another hour before we came into view of Luminose City. Or more specifically, the wall surrounding it and the great Prism Tower who is also the Luminose Gym. We walked through the little tunnel of the wall and past a receptionist who wished us a great day and entered the actual city.

It... was... beautiful. Lots of buildings standing row after row, but it still doesn't felt in any way cramped. There was actually a lot of space to walk or drive a car along. I could see a lot of people walking on the streets, some with their Pokemon by their side, and just enjoining the day.

Calem grabbed me under my armpits and lifted me on his shoulder. "Come, Argon. We shouldn't let Professor Sycamore wait. After that, I will give you a tour through the city." he explained and started walking.

It wasn't long until we reached the lab where the Professor worked. Like the Gym, it looked just like in the anime. Like a big Mansion with a neat entrance. _"Well, let's see what it looks from the inside."_ I thought as Calem walked to the big double door. I was right behind him.

Calem pushed the doors open and we entered. There was a red carpet over the stone floor and the walls had a nice blue color with golden edges. It all looked kinda expensive, but not pretentious. A little bit away from the entrance were some rows of bookshelves. Filled with books, of course.

I just stood there and let everything sink in as I looked around. A chuckle brought me back and I saw Calem looking at me with a smile and said: "Quite impressive, isn't it? Just wait until you see the rest of the lab and meet Professor Sycamore."

In this moment, a tall and slender guy in a lab coat over a purple shirt came from the hallway on the right. He had slightly messy black hair and a warm smile.

 _"Now that I think about it,"_ I thought _"Everyone I meet so far was really nice and a smile."_

"Does I heard my name?" he said and came over to us and shook Calem's hand with a greeting. "Hello Calem. I take it, your adventure so far was good?"

"Yes, Professor. Kitsune evolved, I got two new friends and I even won my first Badge!" Calem says with enthusiasm.

Sycamore chuckled and then looks down at me. He got down on one knee and looks me over, while I did the same with him. He then looks back to Calem and said: "I take it, this the same Treecko you told me you found in the woods?"

 _"Seems like Calem told the Professor about me."_ I thought. _"I wonder what else he told him."_

"Yes. His name is Argon. He was a big help in winning the first badge." Calem said while Petting my head and looked proud at me. I smiled and let him pet me a bit more.

"I know. You already told me about it yesterday. I hope you will give me a few more details later. You also told me that, Argon used a move you have never heard of and even the Pokedex can't identify it?" Sycamore said the last part with great interest.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." I murmured. Calem petted me again and said: "No need to worry, Argon. The Professor just wants to do some tests with you. I promise, it will not hurt."

"Yes. I promise I will not hurt you. And when you feel in anyway uncomfortable, just let me know and we stop right away." said Sycamore with an assuring smile.

I sighed and nodded to let them know I'm ok with that.

 **10 minutes later...**

I soon found myself in the garden part of the lab, where many other Pokemon were running around and playing together. There was a secluded area where Pokemon could even battle against each other. That part was our destination.

"Alright, Argon." said Sycamore and took a pistol like device from his coat. "This shouldn't take too long. I will use this scanner while you use this new attack on the training dummy there."

I looked where he pointed and saw a wooden training dummy. It was a simple body with a head and two wooden arms at his sides. I walked over to it and looked at the professor to wait for his ok.

He pushed some buttons on the machine and then pointed it at me. "Alright. I'm ready. Calem, give the command."

Calem nodded and looked at me. "Alright, Argon. Steel Fist on the trainings dummy!"

I nodded and concentrated the energy in my right fist. She started to glow and I throw my fist back and then punched at the dummy. My fist connected with the torso and left a dent in it.

"Impressive." said Sycamore as he looked at the display then asked: "And he just learned the attack yesterday?"

Calem looked at me then crossed his arms while thinking. "Well, as he used this attack, he seemed surprised himself. That's why I think he just learned it yesterday."

Sycamore nodded and looked back at the display. "Well, I will examine this data further. How about you and your Pokemon take a rest and relax a bit in the garden?"

Calem nodded and said: "That sounds good, Professor. Come all out!" He said and throw Kitsune's and Thumper's Pokeball in the air. They opened and the two materialized in front of us.

"Alright guys. We take a little break here. You can explore around, but be careful not to damage anything, alright?" We all bumped our fists in the air and said together "Yes!".

Calem nodded and left with the Professor. Kitsune turned to us and said: "Come guys. I introduce you to the other Pokemon in the lab." And with that, she took the lead.

 _"That will be surely interesting..."_ I thought as she leaded us to a group of Pokemon who were playing near the water.

 **Well, that's for Chapter 10. Please leave a review so I know what you think of the story. I'm open for constructive critic. And I already know my grammar needs a lot of work...**


End file.
